


Ti Amo

by tickedtabbyflower



Category: Vampire Chronicles - Anne Rice
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-05
Updated: 2016-01-05
Packaged: 2018-05-12 00:10:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5646859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tickedtabbyflower/pseuds/tickedtabbyflower
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Marius is impressed with Amadeo's progress. His own teachings leave him in a certain realization.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ti Amo

**Author's Note:**

> Be warned,I used a lot of Google translate, so I do apologize for any errors in the language.

Marius watched his newest apprentice, the language rough but the other boys resourcefully using other things besides speech when barriers arose. Amadeo caught on quickly, being able to make out certain words after only a few times of hearing it. He couldn’t help but smile. He’d gone from calling him майстер to padrone. He’d been delighted at his apprentice’s progress.  
It had been after all the other boys went to sleep that he’d found Amadeo, washing brushes with the utmost care. He sighed. “E 'tempo per il sonno, cherubino. Questo può attendere ...” He whispered, gently tousling reddish locks. Amadeo shook his head, gently nuzzling into the caress. “Le spazzole non sono pulite. Gli altri ragazzi avranno bisogno le spazzole domani.” He whispered, trying to stifle a yawn. Marius turned him, gently taking the brushes from his hand and setting them down on the table close by. “Ci sono altri pennelli per loro di utilizzare. Vai a dormire.” He replied, a little more firmly than before before leaning down to press a kiss to his companion’s forehead. Amadeo nodded, a soft sigh escaping him.  
It was only a few steps before he turned, amber eyes watching the elder curiously. “Padrone?” “sì?” Amadeo paused, trying to find the words for a moment before sighing. “Як ви говорите, я люблю тебе на вашій мові?” Marius smiled, coming over to his apprentice. “ Ti amo, cherubbino.” He replied, offering another kiss to his cheeks with a light chuckle. Amadeo smiled, catching his face before placing a soft kiss to his lips. “Ti amo, Padrone. Buona note.” He stared after his apprentice, feeling that tinge once more for the life he was desperately fighting himself over. He realized the fight was only heating up, his fingers coming up to touch his own lips after Amadeo had disappeared from view. A sigh escaped him. “ Ti amo troppo, cherubino ...”

He’d felt the call even before he was fully conscious. Lord Harlech had come looking for Amadeo, had killed any of those who stumbled into his path as he searched. Amadeo and Riccardo had taken him on, had won, but the blade had been poisoned. Amadeo was dying.  
He’d flitted to the Palazzo, had seen Bianca in the window taking care of his apprentice as the boys crowded around him and the priest stayed near the door. It was the picture of mourning. He came into the halls, Riccardo coming to meet him first. “Padrone!” He’d come, stopping short to make a slight bow. “Quello che è successo?” Marius asked, fear welling in the back of his mind. “Harlech era venuto in cerca di Amadeo. Ha ucciso due bambini, signore. Sono nella stanza degli ospiti. Abbiamo cercato di salvarli, ma la lama ... Lui avvelenati esso.” He whispered, the grief thick in his voice. “Amadeo è stato tagliato dalla lama pure. Ha combattuto il veleno, che ti aspetta, credo. Di Bianca prendersi cura di lui.” Marius felt his jaw clench. “Amadeo dovrà tenere per un momento. Portami a Harlech.” He replied grimly. Riccardo nodded, loyalty keeping him from protesting.  
On seeing Harlech he felt his anger rise. He could see the pain even the image of this man brought his apprentice and sighed. Gently grabbing his shoulder, he whispered. “Andare, stare con Amadeo. Ha bisogno di voi più di me in questo momento. Sarò lungo a breve.” Riccardo nodded, quickly making his way to where the group had gathered with their poisoned brother. Marius sat down beside Harlech, noting the massive wound to his gut. “Gli ho detto che avrei ucciso per lui.” The man coughed, blood trickling down his chin. “Pensi vieni a casa mia e uccidere i miei figli per una notte di passione? Pensi di essere l'unico che avrebbe ucciso per lui?” His voice was calm, steady. Harlech opened his eyes slightly, pain written into the very etching of his face. “Ho ucciso per l'amore della mia vita. Volevo quel ragazzo infelice e ha strappato il mio cuore!” He hissed, sending his body into a spasm of coughing as his hand clenched at the gaping wound in his stomach.  
Marius sighed, his face softening. Leaning over the dying man, he smiled. “In questo, siamo lo stesso.” He whispered. There was a flash of fang, just enough for Harlech to realize something was amiss, before Marius tore into his throat. The blood was hot, spiced nectar and something he starved for. He drank quickly, refusing to share such intimate thoughts as the child this man left behind. The boy would likely be better off. When he felt the flesh grow cold he stopped, a sigh escaping him.  
The smaller boys he carried out first, taking care to wrap them before carefully laying them in the ground. He would not do the same for the monster that had killed his children and left another dying in his bed. He took Harlech’s body out over the ocean before tearing it apart and tossing the pieces into the waves. He would do better to feed the life that lurked under those waters, especially after taking so many with his poisoned blades.  
When he returned, he found Amadeo sleeping. It was fitful, his brow covered in sweat. Bianca was the first to notice his presence. Standing from her spot next to him, she went to greet Marius. “Mio signore, non ha svegliato questa notte..” The fear was apparent in her voice. Gathering her smaller hands in his, he brought them up to place a kiss on her knuckles. “Mia cara, il mio angelo guarigione, mi permetta di tendono a lui. Per favore, si riuniscono i ragazzi con voi e portarli via di qui. Farò del mio meglio per farlo meglio.” Her features did not change, that angelic beauty still of mourning, even as she gathered the apprentices that stayed through the night. Once everyone had left, he sat beside his companion once more.  
He watched Amadeo, the wistful feeling churning his insides. A soft mumbling escaped his lips in his slumber. Leaning closer, he could only make out a few words. “..amore..amore, padrone. Buona notte..” He sighed. Carefully, he wrapped the smaller man in his arms, lifting him from the bed and bringing him to the water. Stripping the soiled clothes from him, he did the same to himself before bringing his companion back into the tub. “ti amo anch'io… Ti amo abbastanza che non posso lasciarti andare. Quando ti svegli voi non ricordi questo, ma mi prometti di non lasciarti andare ..”  
He washed him as carefully as he could, not wanting to hurt him. As he washed him he remembered a night, so long ago it seemed, when he'd found his apprentice washing the paintbrushes so very carefully, even after everyone else had went to bed. He'd asked him how to say 'I love you'. A smile creased his face slightly, the fear dying down for a moment. The wound on his face and hands were heated to the touch, the skin an angry coloring. “ Appena sufficiente per riportarvi in giro .. Deve venire dalle vostre labbra, cherubino.” He murmured. Dressing him once more, he waited. “Ti amo…Ti amo…” He whispered, that night coming back in full. It had been a night of revelations, one being that, in this one boy, he had grown too in love.


End file.
